The Eighth International Conference on Systems Biology (ICSB 2007) PI: Michael Hucka (California Institute of Technology) Co-Chairs: Bruce E. Shapiro (California Institute of Technology) Arthur D. Lander (UC Irvine) Tau-Mu Yi (UC Irvine) [unreadable] [unreadable] The Eighth International Conference on Systems Biology (ICSB 2007) will be held from October 1 to 6, 2007 in Long Beach, CA at the Long Beach Convention Center. Caltech and the University of California, Irvine (UCI) are the sponsoring organizations. ICSB is widely acknowledged as the premiere conference on systems biology. The purpose of the conference is to bring together scientists from a variety of disciplines to discuss creative and innovative approaches to systems biology, the quantitative study of biological processes as whole systems instead of isolated parts. The confirmed keynote speakers are Drs. Eric Lander, Eric Wieschaus, and Claire Tomlin. There will be 9 plenary sessions: (1) Morphogenesis, (2) Mathematical Frontiers, (3) Technological Frontiers, (4) Networks, (5) Synthetic Biology, (6) Systems Bioinformatics, (7) Regulatory Systems, (8) Student Session, and (9) Systems Biomedicine. For the first time we will be selecting of the speakers from the pool of submitted abstracts. There will be one day of tutorials and the opening keynote address and reception (October 1) followed by three days (October 2-4) of talks including a session consisting exclusively of student speakers, two poster sessions, and three minisymposia. The conference will conclude with two days (October 5-6) of workshops. Based on past experience, the meeting will attract an eclectic audience representing a variety of disciplines and stages of career development. A guiding principle of the meeting is encouraging information exchange in an informal atmosphere conducive to brainstorming. Special events include a minisymposium on systems biology education, a special issue of the journal Molecular Systems Biology (Nature and EMBO Press) devoted to the conference and a tentatively planned inaugural meeting for the new International Society of Systems Biology, which will be a sponsoring organization for future conferences. The conference proceedings will be distributed to attendees in printed form and as a CD-ROM. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]